


Maybe This Is Heaven

by Lynx22281



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a little thoughtful over a beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Is Heaven

Dean Winchester sits in a bar with a near empty glass as his only companion, the only companion he ever shares his sorrows and worries with. The last two and a half inches of tepid beer always last the longest. His brow is furrowed in deep thought about the only constants in his life: his last job, his next job, and Sam. He wants to stop the pain of everything he had done, but isn’t ready to give up completely. Alcohol lends a welcome numbness without completely clouding his mind. 

The world is still full of monsters and, as long as Sam’s around, Dean isn’t going to quit. He keeps hunting so families won’t be torn apart and so some other little kid doesn’t have to grow up like him and Sam.

But, he knows he can’t do it without Sam. He’d tried it before, once. Once was enough. Life with Lisa and Ben had been nice, but it isn’t meant for him. He can’t go back to that if something happens to Sam. Without Sam, nothing matters. 

When the time comes, and he knows it will come sooner than he wants, he hopes God will remember the two boys who sacrificed everything to protect The Almighty’s most precious creation - mankind. 

Sometimes he thinks about what heaven will be like: the Ozzy show, the Jayhawks game, July 4 of ‘96, some field out in the middle of nowhere with the best sky ever seen, sitting in the kitchen of the house in Lawrence. Ultimately, he knows it doesn’t matter as long as Sam is there.

Dean throws back the last bit of his drink before pulling out his wallet and tossing a five-dollar bill on the counter. He nods to the bartender and heads out to the Impala where Sam’s long form is stretched awkwardly in the back seat.

The heavy door creaks loudly as he opens it. Sam jerks awake, and groggily rubs the back of his neck as he sits up. “That was a long piss break.”

Dean looks at his brother through the rear view mirror and smiles, though his eyes don’t light up as usual. “Yeah, well. I didn’t want to be one of those people who uses the can without buying anything.”

"Uh huh," Sam replies before getting out of the car to sit up front. He spreads a map of Nebraska over his lap. "Bobby says there are some signs of something going on outside of Scottsbluff, Nebraska."

The Impala’s big V8 roars to life as Dean turns the key in the ignition. After pulling out on the highway, he glances over to see Sam pouring over something in their dad’s journal. 

"So get this…," Sam begins.

The left corner of Dean’s mouth quirks up and he thinks, _Maybe this is heaven_.


End file.
